You drive me crazy
by Izaya-sama
Summary: The story begins day after the last episode of anime. After really devastating fight with Izaya, Shizuo is forced to undergo therapy at psychiatry clinic. He was prepared for anything, but that he will meet his archenemy there, it was really unexpected turn of events. How will it end up between super-strong blonde and sly informant?
1. Everything began with the letter

_Author's note:__ Hola, my lovely readers. So here I am again, with story that will make you laugh and cry for sure *winks* I hope you'll enjoy it till its end, which will be probably around chapter 15, or so~_

_**Title:** You drive me crazy  
**Rating:** M (because of future chapters)  
**Pair:** Shizuo x Izaya - Shizaya/Izuo (this story contains male x male relationship)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara or any of the characters. Though I own ILPSI~ Hypothetically. _

* * *

**Everything began with the letter...**

Shizuo was just looking into fridge and thinking what he will eat for breakfast, when someone rang. He threw a glare to frontdoor and muttered: "Who the hell is annoying so early in the morning?"

He closed the fridge with a little too much of strength, so it shuddered and he went to open while groaning some curses under his nose.  
In front of the door stood some little guy in suit and drops of sweat were glistening on his forehead. When he saw Shizuo, his eyes widened from fear and he gulped nervously.

"Mister Heiwajima?" He stuttered out in high-pitched voice.

"Yes?" Shizuo glared at him annoyed as he leaned against the doorframe. This morning he was in terrible mood indeed. After yesterday's fight with Izaya he felt as the car hit him. 'One hit me actually...' He remembered and growled.

Man standing in front of him made a step back, terrified. With trembling hand he pulled out an envelope from bag that was hanged over his shoulder. He stretched his arm, offering the envelope to Shizuo, slowly and carefully as if he was scared that tall blonde will grab him and rip off his poor limb. His eyes were glancing between frowned Shizuo's face and the corridor leading to staircase.

As soon as Shizuo's fingers touched the offered letter, the guy let it go, turned around and ran away.

Blonde just stared agape into now empty corridor. "The fuck it was supposed to mean?" He shook his head and walked back into his apartment.

When he closed the door before himself, his eyes turned to envelope in his hand. According to address it came from mayor's office. Shizuo rather curiously opened the envelope and pulled out a letter.

_Dear Mr. Heiwajima,_  
_up to this point we patiently tolerated your behavior, which leaded to a lot of damage in our city, because there either didn't exist any undoubted evidence that cause of disservice of all those building, cars, vending machines, street signs, etc. was you, or at the moment, when there occurred to be witnesses or other incriminate facts, the damage was reimbursed by your employer._

_But yesterday's incident, which was aired by local TV, is clear proof of the reality, that it was you, who caused the city damage in sum of dozens of millions yens. Not to mention that at risk were as well lives of your fellow-citizens. We demand so you would take responsibility for your actions._

_Because you are one of valued citizens of our city, we decided to be lenient to you yet for this last time. We offer you following solution: you will take part in one month long treatment in Institute to lighten psychological syndromes and indispositions (ILPSI)* , what is one of the best private psychiatry clinics in Tokyo. You will undergo therapy focused on coping with anger and aggression and total improvement of internal balance. For this, the whole debt which you in present owe to the city, will be forgiven._

_In the case you decide to refuse to follow this offer, we are compelled to ask you to pay the whole sum of money, which is exactly 82 630 000 yens**, at the latest last day of next month to bank account of the city-hall. Information for bank transfer are enclosed._

_If you don't undergo therapy nor repay the debt, we will be strained to prosecute you for vast damage of public property and menace of life and health of the citizens, for which it would impend you 8 years in prison. But we are sure, that we won't have to accede to such a drastic solution. We believe that you will accept our generous proposal and you will show up tomorrow at 1:00 P.M. in ILPSI, where they will already await you. The whole stay there is settled from Crisis fund of the city, so you don't have to worry about financial alignment. In enclosure you will find a list of the things, which you should take with you._

_We wish you pleasant stay._

_Yours sincerely_

_Takano Yukio***, mayor of Toshima City, and members of city-council_

Shizuo disbelievingly stared at the letter. One more time he scanned it so he could reassure himself that his eyes really didn't make fun of him. Everything what he just learned, stayed there black on white.

"They're kidding me, right?" He gasped. "80 millions? So much money at once I've never seen in my life, nor I will, how the hell could I repay it! Shit!"

He hit the wall angrily, with so much strength that he made a hole into it.

"Perfect, just perfect!" He groaned, angry at himself, when he looked trough a wall into his bathroom. "Really nice..."

He went to living-room and plopped himself on couch, which squeaked at sudden force. Shizuo closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he tried to calm himself.

If just the yesterday never happened, everything would be fine. In his mind, memories of that day replayed.

"And who is responsible for this? Who else as the fucking flea!" He cursed, when his mind filled image of Izaya's smirking face. The vein on his forehead started to pulse dangerously. "That shitty bastard, everything is just his fault, damn!" He hit the table in front of him with his clenched fist. The poor piece of furniture broke immediately and splits flew into all directions. Shizuo was so pissed off that he shook.

"I swear...I swear that when he crossed my way next time, I'll kill him. I'll tear him to half with my own hands!"

With his right hand he squeezed the armrest of the couch as if it was neck of one certain black-haired information broker. When the sofa started to crack dangerously, Shizuo took a deep inhale.

"Peace, peace..." He muttered under his nose. If he didn't calm himself, he would probably destroy everything in his apartment. Not very smart idea.

"It won't change anything, when you'll break your own things." He assured himself and felt like the tension was fading slowly. When he calmed to the point that his hands weren't shaking anymore, he pulled out cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one. He immediately felt the relief, when intoxicating wave of nicotine flooded his body.

As he held the cigarette in right hand, he reached for the letter lying on the floor with his left. Before he looked at it again, he put the cigarette into his mouth few times and just when he felt completely leisure, his eyes bored into words on the pare once again.

"It's clear that I have no chance to repay that debt. And go to prison?" He pondered over it for a moment. It even occurred to him that maybe it wouldn't be so bad idea. "Eight years I wouldn't see that arrogant bloodsucker, who destroys my life with sick joy...But no, no. I can't do it to Kasuka."  
As the idea of his brother popped out in his mind, he immediately repulsed stay in the prison. He knew that Kasuka would be disappointed by it and he never again wanted to let that happen again. It was enough that he let himself being kicked out of the bar that time.

"So, madhouse, hm?" He took a breath from cigarette and breathed out. "I don't think I'm mental." He thought for a moment. "Or maybe all those years, when the flea was pissing me off to insanity, made a madman from me? Maybe I don't even realize it...Ugh, no." He waved his hand. "I'm sure I'm totally fine when it comes to mental health. Well, it is truth, that I have a little problem to keep myself under control, when there's certain someone around..." Deep inhale from cigarette, breath out. "God, just thinking about him makes me wanna throw something out of the window."

His eyes shifted to TV, which was innocently sitting on the cupboard next to wall in front of the couch. Shizuo shook his head to forget about the idea and he looked at the letter again.

"Therapy for coping with anger and aggression...Aggression? But I'm not aggressive at all," blonde blurted, offended by such accusation. "I hate violence." He declared with slight pout and looked around the room as if there was someone who's he trying to convince about his innocence. Of course there wasn't anybody.

"I'm speaking to myself, great." Shizuo rolled his eyes. "I'm normal, completely normal..." He returned to the letter. "Tch, this psychological gibberish..." He raised a brow skeptically. "I don't believe in anything like that. But if that really helped me to keep my cool, when Izaya will try to provoke me again..." He tried to imagine the situation, as he will calmly ignore his archenemy, but just thinking about Izaya made blood boil in his veins.  
"Heh, I wouldn't complain." He put the cigarette between his lips last time and then he extinguished it in ashtray.

"All in all, it's better than go to prison or rob the bank and then go into prison." Shizuo smirked. "So tomorrow they will await me." He checked the letter last time. "Fine."

He tossed it on pile of splits, which used to be his table and went to kitchen to finally eat some breakfast.

* * *

Funny facts:

* - Of course no institution of that name exists for real. ILPSI is in fact acronym for 'I Love Pairing Shizuo x Izaya'~

** - 82 630 000 ¥ = around 600 000€ = around 800 000$

*** - Mr. Takano is actually mayor of Toshima City for real~

* * *

**Izaya:** Eh~? How come I didn't make appearance at all?

**Shizuo:** Ha! Go and die. Who needs you for the story?

**Izaya:** Ara, ara~ That was rude, Shizu-chan. I was just politely asking, ne~?

**Shizuo:** *growls*

**Author:** C'mon, guys~ Don't kill each other before the fun actually started.

**Izaya:** I will be pissed off, if I won't appear in the next chapter either. And you don't want to see me angry~

**Shizuo:** I will be pissed off, if flea appears in the next chapter. You don't want to see me angry either.

**Author: ***sweatdrop* Heh, heh...Am I going to die soon?

Okay, let's see how the situation will progress in the next chapter. If you're looking forward it, leave me review. You can try to guess what will happen next, but I'm looking forward pretty much anything what you have to say. Stay tuned~


	2. And when the two of them met

_Author's note:__This is kind of 'filler' chapter, but some stuff needed to be explained and I like to take things slowly. But I promise the fun will start from next chapter~_

___**Title:** You drive me crazy  
**Rating:** M (because of future chapters)  
**Pair:** Shizuo x Izaya - Shizaya/Izuo (this story contains male x male relationship)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara or its characters. Though I own ILPSI~ Any you can all envy me now *laughs* Too bad it only exists in my head..._

* * *

**And when the two of them met...**

Shizuo looked at leaving taxi and told to himself how nice it would be to sit in it again, on his way home. When he woke up in the morning, taxi already awaited him in front of his house. It was probably included in costs for the stay in clinic, because taxi driver informed him that the journey was already paid for.

"Thankfully," Shizuo thought, because the journey here was pretty long, institute was placed on the round of Tokyo and the bill for taxi would be really expensive. When he got off the car, he threw a bag over his shoulder and for the first time he looked at the place, where he was supposed to spend next month.

"Holy shit," was the only reaction that he was able to breath out upon the view of high hammered palisade and the scenery hidden behind it. In the background was looming castle, real castle with towers, big decorated windows and gigantic wooden door. Between it and the palisade spread garden with neat green, flower beds, shaped bushes and little trees, which would put to shame many of city parks. That place screamed European atmosphere so impressively that Shizuo was completely overwhelmed by it.

"I'm still in Tokyo, right?" He stuttered and just in case he pinched his hand. It really hurt, so with high probability he wasn't sleeping.  
Next to gate was placed small office, clearly gatehouse. From it's door slowly walked older man and with a smile he waves to Shizuo, so he would come closer. Blonde a little puzzled walked over to him.

"You are surely Mr. Heiwajima," greeted him gatekeeper and each word he formulated very slowly and clearly, with a wide smile. As if he was talking to a small child and was afraid that the kid would not understand him.

Shizuo crossed his arms over his chest in irritation and looked at the man with raised brow. "You know, I'm totally alright."

Gatekeeper gave him one scrutinizing look and nodded.

"Seems like that. It's a habit, " guy changed his expression to more natural one instead of that fake strained smile. "Excuse me, I'm used to welcoming all kind of clients here..." He shrugged apologetically and laughed.

Shizuo relaxed and also pulled out friendlier expression.

"So, let me welcome you in our institute. Director will await you in entrance hall, so come in." He returned to his office, pressed the button and giant gate slowly opened. Gatekeeper implied by motion of his hand that Shizuo should enter and he added little encouraging wave. Shizuo nodded to response, with forefinger he loosened collar on his white shirt, which he wore together with black jeans instead of his usual bartender uniform and with eyes bored into his future one month long 'prison' he stepped out on paved path leading to impressive building.

As soon as he stepped on the first stair in front of entrance, wooden door quietly opened and there stood a young smiling woman with glasses.  
"Welcome to ILPSI, Mr. Heiwajima," she offered her hand when Shizuo stopped in front of her. "I'm doctor Aeman, director of this institute." She introduced when Shizuo gently squeezed her hand.

"Heiwajima Shizuo, as you already know..." He unobtrusively looked at her from head to toe. She was pretty, with a figure reminding him of Celty. She wore short black skirt, green blouse and long white coat. In shoes with crazy high heels she was just few centimeters smaller than Shizuo. When he looked into her face, he saw friendly smile and mildly amused look in her green eyes.

"Surprised by what you see?" She titled her head and long brown hair waved with that movement.

Shizuo immediately looked away, putting hand to his mouth and coughed a bit, hiding embarrassment.

"Eh...Honestly, I expected some crazy old psychiatrist that will try electric shocks on me or something..." He shrugged with a smirk.

"Well, except that 'old' part you guessed completely right," the doctor uttered with serious expression, but noticing Shizuo's face, she started to laugh. "Don't take it seriously, Mr. Heiwajima, it was just a little joke."

"Shizuo..." blonde muttered and seeing doctor's perplexed expression he added, "...call me Shizuo. It's weird when people address me Mr. Heiwajima."

"Okay," doctor smiled and tapped her forehead with her forefinger. "I'll remember it. You can call me simply 'doctor', is it fine?"

Shizuo nodded and a little pettishly stepped from one leg to other.

"Ah, you would probably most likely want to rest in your room now, am I right?" She winked at him knowingly, when she noticed change in his pose and expression.

"Come in, I'll show you around a little and then you can go to unpack to your room." Doctor entered the castle and waited for Shizuo. Right when he also walked in, the big door closed behind him inaudibly.

Shizuo looked around the room, from one end to another. They stood in big hall basking in sunlight, which shone inside through many windows. Right in front of him was wide staircase covered by blue carpet leading to second floor. On his right hand there were some doors, the closest one was signed as 'Director'. On the left side he could see dining room full of sturdy wooden tables and carved chairs.

"It looks more like some expensive restaurant that cafeteria in clinic for madmen." Shizuo pondered over everything what he had a chance to see. "Even when this apparently isn't normal clinic."

From behind the staircase he could hear some noises and his nose hit amazing smell of roasted meat. It was obvious that kitchen was suited in that part of the building.

Doctor watched him from a little distance and observed his reaction. When Shizuo noticed her gaze, he stopped in exploring the room and walked to her.

"So, how do you like our institute so far?" She asked nonchalantly.

"If I didn't have this," he pulled out his phone from pocket of his jeans and waved with a bit, "and didn't check time and date, I could swear that you drugged me and dragged me into Europe." He tilted his head, pointing into the depth of spacious castle. "This for sure isn't typical Japanese clinic..."

Doctor nodded with a smile and with wave of her hand she signified him to follow her. She walked over to her office and explained during the walk:  
"My grandfather was born in France. Already in young age he was very famous psychiatrist and in France he helped one important Japanese businessman. Thanks to that he met daughter of this businessman, who then became my grandmother. They moved into Japan and grandfather acquired great reputation over here too. After his father-in-law's death he inherited a little fortune and he decided to ground a private clinic. When his clients heard about the idea, most of them were delighted by it and offered him generous financial support. And so my grandfather bought this big estate and built here this institute. Because most of his clients were people from important families and they expected luxury around them all the time, grandfather decided to give his clinic form of french castle with park. Clients were satisfied and the clinic prospered. It achieved prominent position among all other similar institutions in Tokyo, even in whole Japan."

She opened the door of her office and waited till Shizuo entered. She closed the door behind him and showed him to sit down onto armchair in front of her desk. She then sat down into her swivel chair and pointed at big portrait hanged above fireplace.

"This is my grandfather. Because none of my parents have any interest for field of psychiatry, he was delighted when he got to know that I decided to follow his tracks. He cheered on me during my studies and then he offered me a job here. I learnt a lot from him and when he retired, I was picked as his successor. And so I'm the director here now." She smiled and clasped her hands. "Sooo, that was enough about me and history of the institute, from now on we will talk only and only about you. Where did I lay down your file?" She tapped her lips with her finger and then searched the right paper in pile of documents on her desk.

Shizuo watched as she's going through mountain of papers. Meanwhile she was focused on search, he comfortably leanT into armchair and looked around. Office of director was furnished in modern style, the only old looking thing was portrait on the wall. On every cupboard, table and shelf there were some books, documents, files and letter. Everything was organized perfectly though. Observing the room was interrupted by triumphal sigh.  
"Ah, here it is." Doctor opened the blue dossier in front of her and briefly examined its content. "Shizuo, for sure you know why you are here. You're going to attend therapy for managing your anger issues. I'm sure you will be zealous when I say that I personally will take care of your case." She grinned at him and Shizuo's guts twisted in bad hunch. He wasn't sure at all, whether he's happy about that fact. His sixth sense was telling him to stay on guard in a presence of this woman.

Doctor meanwhile pulled out one paper from file and slid it towards Shizuo.

"This is housing contract for one month. You oblige to follow the therapy and undergo all activities that it'll be needed and that you won't cause any damage here. Also that you won't pry into privacy of our clients and leave the area without permission. Also there's clause about reticence - after the end of the therapy you won't speak about used techniques or share the information about other clients. Everything clear?"

Shizuo scanned the paper with his eyes and nodded.

"So I would please one sign...Yes, down there," she pointed and watched as Shizuo scribbled his name on paper. After that she returned the document into file and looked at clock hanging above the door.

"At 2 o'clock there will be lunch prepared for you, I'm sure that you would like to see your room before it. Rooms of clients are situated from second floor above. We have single-bedded and two-bedded rooms. Since this clinic is permanently full, we have long waiting list for free place. But you're lucky since you are such a special client," Shizuo raised a brow upon hearing it, but doctor just continued in explaining. "So we prepared one free bed for you. The only free was in double room, so you have to reconcile with a fact that you're going to have a roommate." She looked at Shizuo quizzically.

Blonde shrugged. "I don't have really any other choice, do I?" He said and thought in his mind: "I hope that it's going to be someone relatively normal and no some sick psychopath."

Doctor nodded with a smile. "I hope you'll enjoy the stay, Shizuo. And that you'll leave from here as completely new person. Your room has number 13 and it's on the third floor."

In that moment telephone on the desk started to ring.

"You'll find the room on your own for sure, so please excuse me, I have some work to do," she answered the call and stopped paying attention to her new client.

Shizuo stood up, took a bag and left the office. Smell of the food flooded his nose and his stomach grumbled.

"I suppose, when nothing else, at least the food here will be worth of it. I can't wait for lunch." With simple minded thoughts like that he started to go up the stairs. "Firstly I need to find the room. Thirteen on third floor, roger that." He reached the second floor and looked around. On both sides there was a long line of doors. Shizuo continued up to third floor and when he stopped on the top stair, right in front of him was door number 15. He went left and as he walked around number 14, he started to feel a little nervous.

"Who knows what kind of guy that roommate is going to be...Maybe it would be better to have room alone. Of course it would be better. Why the hell have I have to share the room with some sicko?" He started to feel irritated. "I hope he won't annoy me. Who knows if she would make me pay for it, if I destroyed anything here..."

He stopped in front of his door and made a deep breath.

"Calm down, maybe it'll be some normal rich guy with crisis of middle age or something. In any case, I should make a good first impression when I have to deal with him for a month."

He counted till ten to cool down, plastered the most friendly expression, that he was able to pull out, on his face and opened the door.  
"Hey," he greeted aloud, when he entered the room.

It was marvelous. Shizuo stood in small vestibule, which leaded into living room as he recognized it thanks to comfy looking couch and plasma TV in front of it. On the floor was pair of slippers, so he changed his shoes for it and went further into his new room. The floor in living room was covered by soft carpet and windows were decorated by drapes. Behind the couch, there was a small kitchen. Or more like dining room with table, two chairs and in the corner of the room, big fridge and few cupboards. There were couple of different kinds of flowers and other decorations stylishly placed here and there. On the left there was opened door. Shizuo peeked inside and saw cosy furnished bedroom with two beds.

"Bed as an airport," Shizuo threw his bag to the floor, plopped onto bed and stretched on it with pleased sigh.

Just after that he noticed the sound of running water from behind the door in front of him. He realized that it's bathroom and his roommate is obviously having a shower. Suddenly the water stopped. Shizuo sat on the edge of the bed, impatiently looking at the door. He nervously tapped the bed with his hand.

Door of the bathroom opened and tiny figure in bathrobe walked from there, drying his hair with a towel.

Shizuo's jaw dropped. His brain wasn't able to process what it was seeing for a moment.

"Shizu-chan?" On the face of blackhaired man was clearly visible surprise, but after a mere second it was replaced by the trademark arrogant smirk, which made Shizuo's blood boil. He pulled himself together after the initiate shock and jumped to his feet with battle cry.

"Iiii-zaaaaa-yaaaaaa!"

* * *

**Shizuo:** What the hell is the louse doing in my room?

**Izaya:** I could say the same, Shizu-chan. I don't remember to agree with sharing the room with neanderthal.

**Shizuo:** You wanna die, don't you? *snarls*

**Izaya:** I can assure you that I love myself too much for something like that~ But seems like someone else has a death wish here *shoots a sickly sweet smile at author*

**Author:** *gulps and raises hands* I'm totally innocent. There wasn't any other place for Shizu-chan in the clinic, just in that room. It was free, because nobody except you two is crazy enough to live in room number 13.

**Shizuo:** What did you just call me? *clenches fists*

**Izaya:** Did you just imply that I'm at the same level as Shizu-chan? *eyebrows twitch*

**Author:** Ooops? *nervous laugh*

Are you looking forward seeing what happens next? I'm always motivated to post something more quickly, when I receive some evaluation. Feel free to leave me your opinion in review~


	3. The accident occurred

_Author's note: Didn't I promise it? I did, ne~? So here you have one entertaining chapter. More will follow. A little bit of fun before the angst and drama will come *winks*__  
_

_**Title:** You drive me crazy  
**Rating:** M (because of future chapters)  
**Pair:** Shizuo x Izaya - Shizaya/Izuo (this story contains male x male relationship)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara or its characters. Though I own ILPSI~ Or I will, once I build it..._

* * *

**The accident occurred...**

Izaya walked out of the bathroom in comfy slippers, wrapped in warm fluffy bathrobe and dried his raven hair with a white towel. He immediately noticed a man sitting on the bed and his eyes widen in surprise, when he realized that he's looking at nobody else as his longtime enemy, who returned his gaze agape.

"Shizu-chan?" The name slipped out of his mouth and hurricane of questions broke out in his brain. 'Why is he here? In this clinic? In this room? How can cavemen like him afford the stay in this place? Why don't I know anything about this?' But all of sudden another thought flicked through his mind. 'How interesting~' And his lips curled into his usual amused smirk on their own.

It was like a signal, which returned Shizuo back to reality, because he promptly jumped of the bed with typical roar and with arms stretched in front of him he attacked the informant.

Izaya's body reacted immediately thanks to reflexes comparable to those of wild cat. He jumped to the side to avoid certain death in hands of enraged monster, which by some twisted miracle looked like human being, but his current clothing stopped his escaping maneuver as his legs clumsily tangled in long bathrobe. To prevent hard fall to his back, Izaya instinctively stretched his arms and tried to catch something, anything. The only thing in his reach though was shirt of the blonde that was hovering above him at the moment, drawing for Izaya's tiny neck. Gravitation caused that Izaya fell backwards anyway and because his fingers were firmly clenching the shirt, he pulled surprised Shizuo down with him.

Loud thwack resounded in the room as two bodies collided with the wooden floor. Izaya hit his head and the power with which his roommate landed on top of him knocked out all air from his lungs. He tried to catch his breath with all his might, but he felt like he was lying under heavy rock. From his mouth were coming out just pathetic hissing sounds and in front of his eyes were dancing red spots. He felt his consciousness fading into darkness and his thoughts were slower and more restless with every passed second as his brain suffered from lack of oxygen. 'It can't end like this...damn...breath...oxygen...I need air...I can't...I don't want...yet...die...fuck...not like this...' He wanted to shake off that millstone from him, but he couldn't move at all, his muscles as if were from lead. He never felt so utterly powerless. From between his lips escaped just one whispering sigh. "Shizu-chan..." And he fell into unconsciousness.

When long slender fingers dipped into his shirt, Shizuo wavered and looked into Izaya's face. In those reddish brown eyes he spotted glimpse of panic, something what he never experienced before. It caught him by surprise and made him freeze for a second, what was enough for the force pulling him down. He couldn't stop the fall and with all his weight he plummeted on Izaya.

He could hear as skull of the other man crashed into the floor and shivers ran down his spine. Sooner than he could stood up, he heard soft and quiet 'Shizu-chan' near his ear, after which followed just ominous silence. He quickly raised himself up, kneeling above the motionless man under him, supporting himself with his hands pressed against the floor on each side of Izaya's head. Was it just in his head or flea's face was even paler than usually? And wasn't it getting slightly blue? Or was it just because of the light in the room?

"Flea?" Shizuo pronounced aloud, but there was no response. "Hey, louse, stop playing your pranks on me..." He poked the informant's cheek, but Izaya didn't move an inch. Shizuo straightened, grabbed Izaya's shoulders with his hands and shook him. "Oi, Izaya-kun?" No reaction.

The fall caused that the belt keeping bathrobe on Izaya's lean figure loosened and clothing slid a bit to the ground on both sides, so there was clear sight of Izaya's bare chest right in front of Shizuo's eyes. Blonde felt a sting of panic when he realized that the chest isn't moving at all.

"He's...not breathing?" Shizuo blinked. So much adrenaline was running through his veins that thoughts were popping out in his mind as crazy.

'He's dead...Right? But it's not possible...is it? Izaya can't be dead. That flea wouldn't die so easily...or...maybe? If he's dead, does it mean I killed him? But it was an accident, wasn't it?... Either way, he's really dead? How come?...I tried all those years...and now in few seconds...could it really happen?...Izaya is...dead? For real?...I always wanted this... didn't I? Where's that feeling of relief though? Where?...Will it come later? Or not? I'm not feeling too well...Will it be like this?... Wait...if he's dead...will I go to prison? But it was an accident, right? Right? I didn't cause this...But when they'll find me with him like this...What should I do? What should I do?'

The panic overwhelmed him completely. His eyes flickered from side to side until they stopped at pale face of the other man.

'He looks so peaceful now. Almost..innocently? Even the flea can look like that, huh? He looks like..almost just like a normal person...'  
Shizuo's brain in that moment switched into totally different mode as was his raging side. He wasn't bad person, he didn't want to cause harm to anybody, only when the anger got better out of him and he lost control over himself. Only then he hurt people. Not that he was really wicked and enjoyed suffering of others. Actually Shizuo had kind heart hidden under all those anger issues. So now, seeing completely vulnerable person in front of him, that side of him that cared about others took control over his body. He pushed all the thoughts about what's he actually doing aside and acted on a pure instinct. He tried to recollect the memories of what he heard about first aid back in the school. He pressed two fingers against Izaya's neck, searching for heartbeat. Under tips of his fingers he could feel subtle pulsing. "So his heart is still beating. Just his breathing has stopped..."

Shizuo got off lying body and knelt down to head of the unconscious man. He titled Izaya's head and opened his mouth.

"Izaya, you bastard, don't you dare to die here now. I'm not going to prison thanks to you again." Shizuo muttered as he was mentally preparing himself for next step. He licked his lips nervously with tip of his tongue. He inhaled deeply, with his right hand he constipated Izaya's nose, with his left hand he raised other man's chin and pressed his lips on informant's mouth. As he breathed out all air from his lungs into Izaya and watched as the bare chest raises, in his head appeared thoughts which he would never expect to even cross his mind. 'His lips are warm...soft and pliant...'

He pulled away and felt faint blush spreading across his cheeks. "I swear that when you'll get better after this, I'll kill you for _this_."

He took another deep breath and repeated the act. His mind was producing those funny thoughts again and he would more than gladly send them into deepest hell. 'He tastes like menthol...Toothpaste probably?'

Shizuo raised his head and watched the chest, which no and no to move on its own. "Damn, breath!" He pressed his lips on Izaya's again and breathed out into him third time. 'Feels nice...' After this thought Shizuo pulled away terrified and hit his forehead with his hand.

"The hell was that supposed to mean? This wasn't nice. Not even by mistake! Fuck!"

He was so shaken that it took him a while to notice that Izaya's chest started to raise and fall again, when informant started to breath on his own. Shizuo watched that steady movement and felt a relief washing over his body. He was persuaded himself that it's a relief from escaping the possible accusation of murder.

"So...now what?" Shizuo thoughtfully looked at his unconscious roommate. "I can't let him lie like this, can I? I'll just have problems the very first hour that I'm here. Better to avoid that..." He sighed and stood up. "I'll take him to director, she should probably check him. That hit into head didn't help him for sure...As if it wasn't enough that his brain was messed up till now..." Shizuo shook his head, leaned down and before he lifted other man, he fixed the white bathrobe, which was more revealing than hiding slim body. Then he slid both arms under him and with ease he raised him into his embrace. 'He should eat more or something, he's light as a feather...' Blonde shook his head again in attempt to scatter such thoughts from his mind. What was happening to him, really...He should throw that shitty bastard out of the window, not babysitting him. He felt weird. Nothing was right. Normal order of things was replaced by this surreal reality that made Shizuo confused. With another sigh he looked at body in his arms and noticed that Izaya's head fell backwards, his lips slightly parted. "You'll just break your neck like this, bastard...You would like it, if I rotted in jail for your murder, wouldn't you? And just when you caused it to yourself by your own gawkiness..." He told to unconscious informant, when he pressed him against his body so raven's head was leaned against his shoulder. Tips of short black hair were tickling him on his neck and jaw and his nostrils widened upon smelling nice, kinda sweet smell of shampoo. Shizuo felt as the tips of his ears were on fire. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the redness and went straight into director's office.

As he moved down the stairs, he stepped carefully, so he wouldn't slip and from time to time he looked at Izaya out of corner of his eyes.

'The fuck he's doing here? Is this another one of his "awesome" plans how to ruin my life? Is this everything his doing? Did he let me send here? And he moved into the same room as me? Why? That smells by suicidal tendencies...Maybe he's here for treatment? I'm absolutely sure he's not really okay in his head. But he would never admit it, right? Or maybe yes? Who the hell can understand what's going on through that sick mind of his? Normally he's like personified evil, malicious arrogant bastard...and now in unconsciousness he's looking like saint, just to attach halo to his head..." Shizuo rolled his eyes and stopped in front of doctor Aeman's office.

'There's something about this woman what doesn't strike me right...maybe she's in this together with this bastard?' Shizuo pondered over it and felt the irritation bubbling under his skin. 'Definitely. How big is chance of me and flea appearing in the same building at the same time, not mentioning having a room together? Don't make me laugh... That means that the doctor works with flea...' Usual amok was about to break out as Shizuo came to this conclusion. Fuck the flea. Fuck the doctor. Fuck this fucking prison! Shizuo kicked the door with so much strength that it flew out of hinges. He stomped in, shooting deadly glare at doctor who said in her chair and blinked in surprise at his unexpected arrival.

"What happened, Shizuo?" She blurted and not waiting for the answer, she quickly stood up, grabbed a flashlight from one drawer and ran to him. She checked Izaya's pulse, then opened his eye and shined into it with flashlight. Seeing that it reacted to light just right, she sighed in relief. Then she focused her attention on huffy blonde.

"Seems like he's going to be alright. Can you explain to though what exactly did happen, Shizuo?" She looked into his eyes questioningly.

Shizuo's blood was boiling. Just a simplest impulse could make him lose it. He was able to hold back probably just for a lucky fact that it was a woman that stood in front of him. So he just stared back at her for a moment, but then he let out his frustration in flood of words. Doctor Aeman had what to do to process everything.

"This wimpy louse slipped on his own inept legs. He hit his head against the floor and stopped breathing as well. And I...I..." Blood rushed into Shizuo's face and he was sure he's just embarrassing himself by cheeks flushed in shade of nice tomato. "I helped him. Ha! You would put me into prison for murdering him if I didn't do it, right? That was his amazing plan? I didn't think he's able to do something like that just to ruin my life...But he's sicko, so there's no wonder. And you're in this together with him, I'm right, aren't I?" He snapped at doctor.

She listened to his rant with arms crossed over her chest and raised eyebrow.

"Mr. Heiwajima," she told in calm voice that made Shizuo shut up immediately. There was definitely something scary about this woman, something like natural respect. "I have no idea, what are you talking about. I don't have any information about the fact that there's any relationship between you and Mr. Orihara. I'm surprised that you two know each other. It's surely an unexpected coincidence. I'm grateful that you helped him, you probably saved his life." In that moment her eyes bored into Shizuo with such a cold intensity, that shivers ran down his spine and his anger as if flew out of the window. "But I should warn you that it's not wise to shout unreasonable accusation at me. Or to destroy property of this clinic." She gave a telling look to broken door on the floor. "Or to hurt our clients." Her eyes shifted back to unconscious informant. "Not that I'm implying that this is your fault. I'm just providing you a warning into the future."

Her eyes glistened mercilessly for a second, even when tone of her voice stayed highly professional during the whole length of her talk. Shizuo just nodded, paralyzed. 'That woman is pretty scary,' popped out in his mind.

"Now, take Mr. Orihara to infirmary, please. It's fourth door from this office," she waved with her hand, shooing him out of the room. "And stay there with him, until he woke up," she added in a tone that didn't allow any protests.

Shizuo just turned around, walked out of the office and went to infirmary as he was told, wondering just what the hell he managed to drag himself into.

* * *

**Shizuo:** *stares frozen in shock*

**Author:** Eh...Shizu-chan?

**Shizuo:** *no reaction*

**Izaya:** Good work, author-san, you managed to blow up that last nerve cell which made Shizu-chan's brain work~

**Author:** I hope he'll be fine...*looks concerned*

**Izaya:** At least we can have a little chitchat in peace, ne~? *smiles friendly and points at the chapter* Do you have any excuse for this~?

**Author:** Ehehe...*rubs back of his neck* At least you survived, right?

**Izaya:** I see, I see. Who knows how long will _you_ survive, author-san...Dark alleys are so dangerous these days...*shakes head in pity*

**Author:** *gulps* Ne, ne, I promise you'll have your time to shine, how does that sound?

**Izaya:** *raises a brow* You're lucky I'm curious enough to see what your little sick brain will produce next *glances at blonde from corner of his eye* I'm not sure whether Shizu-chan will be so generous though~

**Shizuo:** *snaps out of the shock* Who the fuck wrote this shit? I'll kill him! *looks around frantically*

**Author:** *disappears in a cloud of rainbow glitters*

So? Did you have fun, my lovely readers~? Let me know your opinions in review. Also, I totally suck for fluff, but I still wanna make these two believable enough, so I hope you won't fine them too OOC *winks* Stay tuned~


	4. And things started to change

_Author's note: Weee, finally we reached the part with some dialogue~ I love to write these parts, Izaya is enjoying so much listening to his own voice and making an idiot from Shizuo and pretty much everybody thanks to his vast knowledge. He's really a jerk. But lovely one~ Poor Shizu-chan is getting more and more confused.  
_

_**Title:** You drive me crazy  
**Rating:** M (because of future chapters)  
**Pair:** Shizuo x Izaya - Shizaya/Izuo (this story contains male x male relationship)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara or its characters. Though ILPSI is mine, hands away, ne~?_

* * *

**And things started to change.**

Izaya blinked at unknown ceiling above him. Two thoughts immediately popped out in his mind. Firstly "I'm alive!" Followed by immediate "Fuck, my head!"

He hissed and pressed his hand against pulsing spot on back of his head. Everything went black and his expression turned into pained grimace. He quickly withdrew his hand. "Well, that wasn't the smartest idea for sure."

When after few seconds the stabbing pain lowered, Izaya lifted himself into half-sit and he looked around infirmary. His eyes immediately landed on blonde man sitting on chair next to his bed. His head was resting on his crossed arms on the edge of the bed and according to deep stable breathing it was clear that he's sleeping.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya blinked in surprise few times, but the smirk followed soon after. "Heh, deja vu. Maybe it is a failure in Matrix? Maybe that theory isn't so unrealistic. I should definitely give it more thinking. Because seeing your mortal enemy sweetly sleeping next to you, that isn't exactly normal, right?"

With sight bored at blonde mop of hair, he thoughtfully rubbed his chin with his finger.

'I need more information. I don't have a clue what's going on here.' He frowned. To not know important facts like this, that wasn't one of his typical features at all. After all, he was one of the best info-brokers in the world.

"I need to ask director few questions."

Stubbornly decided to stand up and walk straight into director's office he rashly sat up, what caused him nausea plus little stars flying in front of his eyes and terrible headache. He immediately rethink the situation and he slowly leaned back against the pillow.

"So, I'll leave the little interview with Miss Aeman for later."

He crossed arms over his chest as his sight fell back on sleeping man next to him. Izaya's squirming in bed didn't wake him up at all.

"Heavy sleeper, hm? Good for me, at least I can try to remember what actually happened. So I had a shower...I walked off the bathroom and on free bed in my room sat Shizu-chan with big travel bag next to him. That imply that he's staying here for some time. For what? Well, when I acknowledge the fact that this is psychiatry clinic, I can come up with a thing or two with which they could help him here... I'm afraid though that not even the best psychiatrist in Japan won't be enough for him. After all, Shizu-chan, wild beasts should visit a vet~" The room filled quiet chuckling, which was though soon interrupted by more thoughts.

"I'm curious how he even could afford to pay for a stay in this luxurious institute. Only one day spent under this roof costs small fortune. For sure it's too much for someone living in one-room flat." Izaya nibbled his bottom lip as he thought.

"Anyway, what's really absurd is the fact that he's supposed to live here in one room with me. According his reaction I suppose that he was just as clueless as me about this roommates mess. So the gray eminence behind this fascinating conspiracy is the director. Why would she put us into one room? Trying to kill me? What would be a reason for that though? As far as I know, she's not involved in any of my little games and I didn't even attempt to get some juicy info about her. And even when my reputation is preceding me, this seems a little too risky for no reason. Miss director doesn't have a clue that I'm here to carefully spy on few of her valued clients. For her I'm here simply as a nice well paying client, no need to get rid of me..." Izaya's brain was working hard.

"That leaves the only possible solution and that's the fact that she doesn't know about my and Shizu-chan's mutual hatred. Quite remarkable lack of information, moreover when it comes to intelligent woman like her. Well, every day is full of surprises, ne~?" Blackhaired informant snickered.

In that moment was his thinking process disturbed by loud grumbling sound. It took him a moment to realize that it came from his own stomach.

"Uwaaa, something to eat would be nice."

He immediately scratched the visit of dining room from his list of possibilities. He could wake up Shizuo and tell him to bring him some food.

"Heh, I would probably be dead sooner than I would have time to tell him what I would like to eat."

He looked around to observe his surroundings, if there's not some button to call the nurse, but he couldn't see anything like that. Instead of it he found something interesting on cupboard next to his bed. There were placed two plates with deliciously looking chocolate cake.

"I would prefer a bit of juicy ootoro, but momentarily I won't spurn even a dessert. Moreover when it's high quality Sacher." He added, reaching for the plate that was closer to him and he put the first bit of delicate cake between his lips.

"Now back to my situation," Izaya went back to his interrupted flood of thoughts as he savored soft chocolate flavor on his taste buds. He didn't like sweets all that much, but from time to time he gave a chance to some quality stuff, which this cake was without any doubts. "Shizu-chan attacked me with his typical howling, I wanted to dodge and..." Cold sweat ran down his back when he remembered the feeling of panic when he lost balance and steady ground under his feet and he quickly plopped another bit of cake into his mouth. Chocolate calmed him down. "Sure... To prevent the fall I tried to reach for something, but the only available thing in radius was Shizu-chan, what had in the end the same effect as to pull down granite mountain at myself. I remember I couldn't breathe..." He frowned. "I really started to be terrified that moment. Didn't happen to me before. I really thought I was going to die there...And I'm completely sure that in the end I stopped breathing. So how it's possible I'm here now,alive and relatively well, in all my glory?"

He looked at sleeping figure with raised brow.

"No way. He couldn't save me. The probability of that is the same as it goes for the fact that tomorrow's going to be Armageddon." Izaya tried to find another solution, but none was coming to his mind. As he thoughtfully watched sleeping Shizuo, one thought flicked trough his mind.

'When he's sleeping, he looks just like a normal human. Even monster can look like that, eh~?'

He took last bit of cake and as chocolate slowly melted on his tongue, he sighed, pleased. He turned to cupboard to put empty plate on it and to take the other one. As he was reaching for it though, nausea hit him once again. By abrupt move of his hand he pushed the empty plate to ground, where it broke with a loud clank.

Sudden racket made its way even to Shizuo's consciousness and blonde straightened in the chair, blinking perplexed until his eyes didn't focus at blackhaired man in front of him that frantically massaged his temples.

He immediately remembered the events of previous hours and his expression darkened even when strange warm sensation jolted through his body upon seeing the informant back in the world of living beings. And maybe it was exactly because of that fact.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty~" Izaya tried to annoy the other as soon as the headache became duller and he noticed that Shizuo bored his hazel eyes into him.

"That should be my greeting, shouldn't it?" Blonde retorted and crossed arms over his chest.

"I won't get angry if you'll appreciate my look," Izaya rewarded him with wide grin, "even when I have to blonde narcoleptic definitely further than you."

"Narco-what? Don't use weird words..." Shizuo groaned in irritation.

"Whoa, Shizu-chan, you should really work on your vocabulary. You know, speech is the thing that differ human beings from animals. Even when...in your case is this line clearly very thin. Be careful, or people will start to mistake you for blonde dyed gorilla~" Izaya chattered with innocent expression plastered over his face.

Shizuo clenched his fist and tried to remember any reason that could stay in the way of closing the other man's mouth. Forever. After a second he realized that just few hours ago he made that fatal decision to save his life. He could be forever free, to never see the flea in his life again...and yet...and he even gave him artificial respiration... Blonde's eyes trailed to reddish lips, which he had chance to explore from great proximity not so long ago. He could feel as his cheeks started to heat up remembering that moment.

Meanwhile Izaya continued in his monologue. "Well, let me enlighten your poor brain not blessed by any knowledge yet. Narcolepsy is a chronic neurological disorder, causing frequent waves of irresistible morbid sleep lasting several minutes. Of course it's not comparable to Sleeping Beauty who slept for hundred years, but..."Izaya glanced at his suspiciously quiet listener and found out that Shizuo is staring at him with slightly flushed face. "Shizu-chan, you're blushing like highschool girl in love~" Informant laughed. "If it wasn't you, I would say that it's caused by my irresistible charm and sexy body..."

That comment brought Shizuo back from the prison of his memory and he opposed with a smirk. "Sexy body? You're just skin and bones. You should eat more or something...Actually I brought yo-..." Shizuo bit his tongue and tried to redirect attention from his words by action. He snatched plate with a cake and shoved it into hands of surprised informant.

"Shizu-chan, you obviously don't have a clue about nowadays ideal of beauty," Izaya uttered a little aggrieved, but he quickly clawed on Shizuo's not finished sentence. "So it was you who brought the cake? How nice of you. One could think you worry about me, Shi-..."

"Eat it, before I'll shove it down your throat together with the plate." Shizuo interrupted him by growl and he looked down to throw deadly stare at the floor.

"Ara, ara, Shizu-chan~ You can't talk to patient in this manner." Izaya scolded him before he dipped into chocolate delicacy. "I just would like to add, for any potential future seizures of kindness from you, that I prefer high quality tuna sushi before chocolate...Well, truthfully, before anything." Izaya took another piece of cake on the spoon and he noticed like Shizuo avidly watches the trajectory of his hand bringing the cake into his mouth.

"Just don't tell me that you like sweets, Shizu-chan," Izaya snickered.

"So what if I do? Why shouldn't I like them?"

"I always imagined you more like the type, which all day long wolfs down bloody steaks and devours raw meat of his prey~"

"Ha, ha. You really have terrible sense of humour, you know about that?"

"My sense of humour is perfect, Shizu-chan, just most of the people isn't able to appreciate it in all its magnificence." Izaya shrugged. "But anyway, to imagine how Shizu-chan rushes into patisserie, orders macarons and savours them by slowly letting them melt on his tongue...that's hard exercise even for my imagination."

"Macarons? Isn't that kind of pasta?"

Izaya shook his head.

"Such an ignorance. Don't mistake macaroni for macarons. French macarons are small cakes all colors and flavours. It's dessert difficult to prepare. All materials have be high quality - almonds, sugar, eggs, coloring, mascarpone and different flavours from pistachios to rosewater. And also it's handmade, those soft little cookies are stuck together one by one. Macarons from one world known maker made it into top five of the most expensive desserts of the world."

Shizuo listened to rant with slightly open mouth.

"There's no way I could taste something like that. How could I pay for something so expensive?"

Izaya rolled his eyes.

"Of course there are cheaper variants. I definitely recommend to invest into trying them..." Izaya bored his eyes into Shizuo. "Though when you mentioned it, how could you afford a stay in this expensive clinic?"

"The city is paying for it from Crisis fund."

Informant raised his brow, but after a second his expression lightened.

"So the mayor finally achieved proofs that the walking apocalypse of the city is in fact you. I assume it was that fight day before yesterday. It was aired in TV, wasn't it? Your popularity had to skyrocket~"

On Shizuo's forehead appeared throbbing vein. It was a miracle anyway that he could stay calm in Izaya's presence for such a long time.

"Don't pretend as if it was only my fault! If it wasn't for you, you annoying louse..."

"C'mon, Shizu-chan, don't give me that look. I didn't pull out all street signs in 'Bukuro and it wasn't me who stuck them into buildings all around the area and into newly repaired asphalt." Izaya opposed as he plopped last piece of the cake between his lips. Shizuo watched as it disappeared in Izaya's mouth and he gasped.

"When I think I let you ate my cake...and saved your life...artificial breathing...artificial breathing! I don't get it...I probably really went crazy..." His thoughts flew out of his mouth before he could realize what he was blabbering about. Izaya watched him with orbs widened by surprise. As soon as Shizuo noticed it, he abruptly stood up and before Izaya had a chance to say anything, blonde rushed out of the room and smashed the door behind him.

* * *

**Izaya:** Shizu-chan? You really used artificial respiration at me?

**Shizuo:** *turns around with a faint hint of flush* So what?

**Izaya:** I simply can't decide whether it's more shocking that you saved my life or that primitive like you actually knows the first aid *shrugs nonchalantly* What do you think, author-san?

**Author:** Hmm *rubs his chin thoughtfully* Both are indeed very surprising...

**Shizuo:** What? I'm not an idiot, for your information!

**Izaya & author:** Sure, sure *wave hands*

**Shizuo:** You fucking fleas, I'll show you who's the idiot here! *clenches his fists ready to start the chase*

**Izaya:** Ara, ara~ You should come in terms with yourself, Idiot-chan~ *laughs and runs away*

**Author:** You're just not as smart as we are, no need to be ashamed for fact like that, Shizu-chan...

**Shizuo:** DON'T CALL ME LIKE THAT! *roars*

**Author:** Damn, I slipped again*joins Izaya and runs for his life*

* * *

_Did you like the chapter? I would love to know what do you think about the story so far. Anyway, in the next chapter Shizuo will find out very disturbing (for him) answer, why didn't he dance on Izaya's dead body and saved his life instead of it. See you soon~_


End file.
